In the Rain
by winkawinkamika
Summary: Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Juvia finds herself caught in the rain. She's drenched, lonely, cold, and heartbroken. Gray is out of her reach. Yet, he stands right before her. What is she to do when the one you madly are in love with is crazy for someone else? Juvia finds herself stuck in the rain once again and on her own. Alternate Universe! Rated T to be safe. One-shot!


**In the Rain**

**Author's Note: This is one of my first fanfics that I have ever written (like 2-3 years ago). From what I remember, it was written after I watched Juvia and Gray's first fight. The inspiration of this one-shot comes from one of my favorite songs ever that have this amazing ability to make me cry every time I listen to it. AU!**

**So I don't own, Les Miserables or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Juvia found herself caught in the rain, alone. Juvia was all too familiar with the pain she felt in her chest. She stared at the back of the only person she had ever truly loved- and still loves with all her heart. Juvia reached out her hand as if she was trying to stop him from leaving her but with every step he took, the raven haired man soon disappeared into the foggy mist.

_Juvia loves Gray-sama_ she cried in her head.

When it rained like this, she would imagine that he would keep her warm with his protective arms around the way he did when they first met: caught in the rain as children. Her hands clung tightly around herself as she tried to keep her body warm. The rain fell on the pavement singing their melodious song of lament. Her dirty rags that covered her body didn't do much to keep her warm as it began to absorb the falling droplets. Her wet blue hair clung to her pale face. Juvia struggled to fight back her tears She had fought even harder hours before to bring a smile to her face.

"Juvia loves you!" she cried allowing her hot tears to mix with the rain as it fell to the stone pavement. Her ears heard no response other than her voice echoing against the vast emptiness of the streets.

The water splished and splashed under her bare feet as she began to follow him once again. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to turn to, not even a home to come to with parents that love her unconditionally. Juvia looked up to the gloomy heavens and allowed the drops to gently kiss her face. The rain had always been her friend- a constant reminder of her murky life as a pauper. It had never hurt her. Somehow, it seemed to clean her from the filth and gunk she felt. This time, she couldn't find any solace in it.

Earlier that day when the sun was shining brightly, Juvia had met Gray in the market as usual. When she saw him, Juvia detected a difference in his stare. It wasn't the usual greeting he would give her. Instead, the look on his face was something she had dreamed that he would give her someday. Juvia blushed profusely until she followed his gaze to a beautiful blond girl. The look on his face was love at first sight, the way how his onyx eyes locked onto this golden angel that longed to hold her in his arms.

It was something that she couldn't ever make him do for her. He only viewed her as a little sister. It was a painful unrequited love. She had plenty of times to confess. However at the most perfect of times, every fiber in her wanted to but she couldn't quite do it. Well, Juvia had confessed to him on several occasions for her undying love for him. However, the man that Juvia was in love with was very dense. Gray didn't see Juvia in a romantic sense. In his dark eyes, all he saw was a woman he viewed as his sister and closest of friends.

Juvia was content at first. She was okay with being friends and hoped that in the future they would become more. Her words never got to him, so perhaps actions would speak at louder volumes. Gray was indeed a man of action. He never really told her that he cared but he showed it through his actions.

Gray had done so much for her. So when she asked him to find out who this beautiful golden haired woman was, she willingly accepted. She couldn't deny him of this one request. His dark eyes held fast to a familiar passionate gaze she knew very well. His heart was full of love and desire that she could only dream of. It was a beautiful nightmare. His expressions were the sweet ones she dreamed of. However, his feeling were directed to someone more beautiful, more wealthy, more clean, more healthy, and more not her; while her's remained unrequited.

When he was near, Juvia felt as if she was the most beautiful girl in the hoi polloi. The way he spoke to her and the way he treated her with such kindness, she felt in his princess adorned with rags. Juvia was in love with him. Gray-sama had always been blind to Juvia's love. Every day she tried her best to express it in all the little things she would do. Juvia just couldn't muster up the courage to confess everything in her flustered state but she couldn't quite do it.

However, she still felt that there was some way that Gray-sama could understand the love she has for him.

It was foolish of her, a pauper, to fall for such a princely knight. Juvia couldn't control the feelings she felt for him. Her friend Gajeel, a rogue that did his best to survive, warned her of harboring petty emotions for the 'enemy.' Unlike her own family who made her feel like scum, Gray had made her feel like she had value. He made her feel alive inside instead of an empty void that consumed her all her life. She found herself happier when she was with him. He didn't look at her with disgust or disdain. He cared for her and befriended her. The way he spoke towards her with such kindness was the opposite of her family of scammers, Phantom Lord. She longed to be in his presence if it meant that she could only admire him from afar. More than often, she would follow him on the silver pavements.

Juvia would follow him everywhere. She was his secret disciple. Every day, Juvia would learn something new about her knight. She learned that Gray had a superb body that would be made known through his habitual stripping. He had a sweet tooth for anything cold. He had a kind heart and would give generously to the poor.

Juvia had memorized the streets that Gray would take for his long walks in the morning. She would accompany him, imagining what it would be like to be the one next to him with their hands folded perfectly together. Perhaps a third or fourth member would join them on their walks- their children that is.

However, one born of rags and one born of riches were never meant to be. Back to reality, she wasn't with him. She was alone in the rain accompanied by her shadow.

Gray had given her a reason to live. He could have let her alone in the streets where she was dying and drenched in the rain. Yet, he showed her kindness in the rain by giving her a cloak and some food along with medicine from a cranky, pink haired, old lady. She felt compelled to return the kindness he had given her- though she would never be able to pay him back. She did so through her subtle actions and over time fell in love with him.

Life wasn't great living in the poor streets of Magnolia where a time of war was inevitable. The rich class and pompous king was taxing the people so much that they could barely buy bread, let alone live. However, there were a few families that helped people like her. That's how she first met Gray. His family was rich and was fond of helping the less fortunate. He was her starlight that would guide her in her darkest moments. He led her past the storms of light to bright future where rainbows of opportunities lie. Her whole world revolved around him being the radiant sun.

Still, this world that she lived in would continue to turn even if she were to die.

In the crummy world that she lived in full of disease and hunger, he made her see past the rainy gloom of everyday life that stung her skin. The rain wasn't something to be hated. It brought water that was necessary for life to begin. It cleaned the streets of dirt and filth. It brought hope. After every rain storm, there would be a beautiful rainbow that would follow. Life was full of vibrant colors now that he was in her life.

Juvia stopped at a corner. She peered behind a building. She recognized the couple who looked intently at each other. She couldn't bring herself closer to hear what they were saying. Their actions by the gate spoke clearly to her head. The pitter patter of the rain turned to a soft drizzle that couldn't dampen the expressions being shared. Ecstasy etched on his face upon meeting the angel in the market place. Their hand laced with each other folded in perfect harmony. The beautiful couple both had fallen deeply in love with each other.

"I love you," he told the golden goddess as he brought her in a close embrace. She was shivering in cold air but still managed to look breath-taking with her damp, golden tresses, porcelain skin, and plump pink lips.

Oh how Juvia wished to hear him tell that to her! They had just met and she had captured the heart of the man she had been chasing all her life. A light trail of hot tears began to fall down her lovelorn face, but no one would notice her silent cries in the dark world she lived in. No one would pay attention to her. She had been living on her own until he came into her life.

"I love you, too," she spoke with her melodious voice. Gray answered by closing the gap between them.

All along, Juvia knew that it wasn't meant to be but she clung to a hope that maybe they'd end up together, a prince and a pauper. Juvia ran into the streets away from them. Her prince had found his princess at last.

It was night and the rain still poured heavily to the silver pavement. Juvia could see her reflection through the rippled puddles. She wasn't as pretty as Lucy. Juvia was a lowly peasant and Lucy was a beautiful princess with golden hair and porcelain skin. Her face was dirtied with filth and her hands were drenched in a life as a criminal on the streets. Lucy, the flawless angel, could be the sun that Gray needs and wants. They were each others' world- a world that could exist without Juvia.

Juvia always wanted to be the one at Gray's side. Never would she think of deserting him. She'd walk by his side protecting him from any danger. He'd wrap his arms around her to keep her safe. They'd be perfect together. The streets full of strangers didn't matter because he'd be next to her. He was the only one that mattered.

But it didn't matter anymore. At the end of the day, she was just another piece of trash on the street just like everyone else. If she died, no one would mourn- not even her own parents! The world will go on without her, even Gray. She would be a faint memory lodged in the back of his mind.

Juvia heard footsteps coming her way. Instantly, she hid herself behind a nearby lamp post that shined brightly in the misty fog. She recognized the man. He was so happy, so gleeful. He practically radiated with love for the girl. He was in love, but not with her.

"Juvia! There you are!" he called as he approached her.

"Gray-sama," she said gathering all the strength she had to give him a smile. She quickly wiped her falling tears and silently hoped that he thought it was the rain's doing.

"Juvia, you are truly the truest of friends!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Juvia is happy," she said. It wasn't completely a lie. She was happy to have made Gray happy, but she wished that…

"I am in love and she loves me back!" he boasted out loud in a volume that could wake the slumbering people of Magnolia. "It's the craziest thing that I have ever felt! I would have never imagined that- Juvia are you crying?"

Juvia didn't notice the fresh hot tears strolling down her face. "J-Juvia is not c-crying," she stammered. "It is the rain. She is happy for you."

"Come, let me walk you home," he offered.

"No it's okay, Juv-"

Before Juvia could protest, Gray pulled her close to him under his black umbrella. She felt safe and secure with him. Juvia rested her head against his cold chest hearing his subtle heartbeat. Her silent tears fell onto his wool coat. She noted the pink in his cheeks probably from the cold weather not from the close proximity they were in.

With or without him, Juvia could feel his warm embrace that would send shivers done her spine. Whenever she closes her eyes, she sees him there with that cool smile that could melt her heart. How she wished she could trade places with Lucy! She had dreamed of having Gray look at her with such care and passion. To be loved by him was what she truly wanted.

The walk wasn't long enough for her as they arrived in the tenant she had grown up in. From the little garden they had, she had noticed a yellow daffodil that had blossomed early signaling that the winter season is over.

"Good-bye, Juvia," Gray said. "I thank you once again. If you need anythi-"

"It's okay," Juvia said. "Juvia is happy enough knowing that she made Gray-sama happy."

"Good-bye then," he said. "I must be off now."

It had all ended too soon for her. She was facing his back again, out of her reach. She wished that Gray was in love with her- that his heart could belong to her and her alone.

"Good-bye," she said inaudibly.

Still, Juvia felt like she had lost him even though he was never hers to begin with. Her head tilted up to the sky. It was night time and the rain clouds were no longer in sight. She didn't see any rainbows this time, but millions of twinkling stars that gazed down at her.

Juvia needed a fresh start. She had no more ties in the great city of Magnolia. Well, she never really had anything that held her back except a dream. Now that it was confirmed that a chance for her and Gray is over, she could move on and once again survive- to survive and live on her own once again.

Juvia then turned her head to the yellow daffodil that seemed to mock her. It was the first one that sprouted. She bent down and plucked it holding it close to her heart.

"I will always love you," Juvia began, "even if it is one sided."

She kissed the yellow petals. "No matter where I go, I will always love you."

* * *

Fin.

Personally, I'm not a big Gruvia fan. It could be because I'm selfish and like Gray too much, but I love the scenes that this lovely couple share especially if you add Lyon to the picture!

For those of you who don't know the symbol of a yellow daffodil, here it is. Daffodils symbolize rebirth. Spotting the first one means that you will be a fortunate one (according to a folktale). However, a single daffodil represents misfortune. Also, another source told me that it means an unrequited love. So now you know why I included the scene with the daffodil.

Anyways, please rate and review! Pretty please? If not, you could try out my other stories.

Thanks!


End file.
